Music of My Heart
by silverdoutrane
Summary: Two month old Sesshomaru gets adopted by a kunoichi ningen young woman of only 16 years old and Inutaisho is on the search of his lost son. Better story and so good with summary


_**DISC: INUYASHA AND NARUTO BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS, I'M JUST BURROWING ALIVE INUTAISHO, BABY AND AS HE GROWS UP SESSHOMARU, NARUKO AND THE PLOTLINE WHICH IS MINE AND MINE ALONE SADLY! :)**_

 _ **Very Important: Music of My Heart. I only know that 'nsync and gloria estafan used to sing it. But if an artist before them wrote and sing it, then I'm just burrowing it too for the Name of the Story.**_

* * *

It was a sunny day, birds were chirping, flowers were already in a full bloom, trees were in their natural colours of all kinds of greens, but in the heart of the western-south district, there was a fight going on and a baby lying on the grass asleep in the midst of chaos.

They were fighting against the enemy. "Naruko!" Her team leader and former sensei called, Naruko nodded her head, she felt the coldness that came with her element, she used Ice Kunias throwing it at her opponent's face, it missed her opponent, but it was a spilt second which was all that her sensei needed to see the weakness of their opponent, "Naruko, Izumo and Kotetsu I have a plan." He said.

The trio nodded their heads and together with their injuries they defeated a very large, more like a two story mansion Inutaiyoukai, she changed back. "He'll kill you for murdering his son." The woman said with venom in her voice.

The wail was heard. "He's hungry…what's his name?" Naruko asked her almond shaped azure eyes stared kindly and warmly at this little bundle of joy.

"No, Sesshomaru! He should've been dead!" The woman said shocked.

"Okay then…I'll take Sesshomaru in and will nurture him and when he is strong . . and then you will have to explain to him why you wanted him dead." Naruko said taking the small bundle of joy, he was more fluffy and chubby. She stared at this little perfect angel, he had silver-white straight hair and it was shoulder length, he had bangs and a persubian blue cresent moon mark on his forehead,he had magneta stripes on each wrist, and one magneta stripe on each cheek, one magneta stripe on his closed eyelids, his hands were more like claws and it looked like his skin had seen the sun for a few days, he had sun-kissed skin, he had also pointy ears instead of normal ones. He had a flully one tailed thingy over his shoulder and she felt that it was warm.

"Just before we go…how old is Sesshomaru?" Naruko asked, the men gave her space so that she and this woman can talk alone, after she was bound by a very strong rope tying jutsu, even Naruko had to struggle for fourteen days to get loose from these type of bounds.

"Two months old." The woman said, seeing Naruko giving him her breast and he took it in. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw how _her_ son took this ningen woman's breast so easily and that _his_ golden eyes pierced Naruko as if he is saying **Mother** with that look, he _never_ gave her, since he was born into this world. Then just one ningen woman came in and had to take the _only_ thing that matters most, but her energy was depleted and most important, she shook her head...she can't feel jealous or threatened at all, she and he could've never bond in a way that Sesshomaru and this woman so easily bonded, she secretly hoped that killing her _only_ son would make her mate love her more and then they can try for another child whom can love them both.

* * *

It took them a few days to return in rainy weather back to Konohagakure, erasing all scent of their existence, Naruko ran first to the Hokage Tower, beating her men by far and no, she wasn't youth obsessed like Maito Gai. She was just racing against time and wanted to talk to her father about a dream she wanted to realize now that she had an adopted son.

She practically kicked the door open. "Dad!" She yelled.

Minato and Kushina were in the middle of taking a small tea break, but Minato gulped his tea down, "What's it sweetheart?...You're a mother?! When did that happen?! Were you forced?! Of course not, you are a kunoichi and you would've freezed any bozo on the spot?! Did Izumo or Kotetsu knocked you up?!" Minato asked after he saw her baby boy.

" Dad!-" Naruko blushed with her dad so forthcoming, calming her heart and herself down, she stared at her father. "All of the questions are negative, I just adopted Sesshomaru from a woman whom tried to kill her own son, after the information we have gotten. Anyway dad, before you get a report on our mission there's a dream I want to realize and I have enough money in the bank from my ANBU days that I want to open. It's an exercise class for babies development from two to five months of age, six to eight months, nine months to twelve months and twelve months to fifteen months. I'll use that ancient house as a class for the babies." Naruko said, giving her father the already planned schedule on what she'll do with the babies.

"With your permission Hokage-sama, I would like to retire, temporary, from the ANBU squad and start with the classes immediately." Naruko said.

"Yes you have my permission." Minato said smiling at his _only_ daughter and heir of the Namikaze family.

* * *

It was a warm and crisp sunny day, everything in nature wanted to sleep, but luckily for Naruko, she already had an air con which were installed inside the building. Naruko had to pay the rent for her business, but luckily for her business was booming! The building where the classes were, was already decorated with colorful paintings, yet none of here was a child in this house, but all the material which Naruko created from scratch were in different boxes and the boxes were out of reach of toddlers and babies.

So Naruko advertised and the next week, shinobi mums and village mums came in. They had filled in the forms and Naruko, put on the cd and played the music. The babies had to face outwards and looked at each other, while mummies did the waving on the music, the next song came and the babies were on the balls where they had to bounce on the balls and go from left to right, in circles and forwards and backwards, the next song came in and then they had to go and lie on their backs, with small finger puppets the mummies used to trace it in circles, zig-zag forms and upwards and downwards.

Naruko stopped the music momentarily and let them read different books, Sesshomaru and the rest of the babies sat nearest their mummies, Sesshomaru sitting in front of Naruko while she's holding him and reading him a book, then Naruko switched the music onwards and it was time to message their babies, after the messaging of their babies, "Love and cuddle, whisper sweet nothings or just simply say that mummy loves you very much. To your little ones." Naruko said, she did the same with Sesshomaru and as she stopped at certain points so did the other mothers to.

After Naruko said thanks to all the babies that came and goodbye to their mummies, Naruko went to lie down Sesshomaru, Kushina went to look after Sesshomaru, while Naruko ran to give her next class.

* * *

"Where's my son?!" A bark was heard and golden eyes were ablaze with hidden anger and worriedness about his _only_ heir and son Sesshomaru.

"He's dead." Inukimi said staring at her mate.

"Then why do I smell my son on you?!" Inutaisho said feeling his inner beast waking slowly up and his irises changing to a deep blue.

"Very well…I took Sesshomaru with me to the western forest and then ningens attacked us and k-killed Sesshomaru." Inukimi said crying as if her heart and soul were crushed into smithereens.

"No…no…you're lying! Guards throw her in the dungeon and under NO circumstances are you allowed to let her out of the dungeon!" Inutiasho said, changing into his big castle like, dog form, Myouga was on his shoulder.

* * *

R&R

Silverdoutrane :)


End file.
